Luke Skywalker Son of a Sith
by Kaeci Charlyss
Summary: Luke wakes up to his a mysterious woman waking him. This takes place after Garrku the Hut.


"Luke, you are ok!" said a female tender voice; Luke was bewildered. Luke was in a big comfy bed. The sight he saw was a lake with birds. It looked like a planet with plants. He saw a woman who looked like Leia. Luke responded, "Yes, Leia, where are we? Why are we not in the arena? The stormtroopers, the empire where are we?" The woman replied "No Luke I am not your sister. I am your mother Padme' Amidala, you need to wake up Luke. You need to save your father. Vader did not kill your father Anakin Skywalker. Anakin became Darth Vader. Ankin is still there. Bring him back to the light. You need to wake up your father needs you."

Luke woke up in a huge bed with grey and black bedspreads, sheets, and pillows. He saw the malevolent figure of Darth Vader. The black armor with a flowing black cape. The black mask with the deadly sound of a respirator. The black figure was standing near his bed. Darth Vader's baritone voice said, "You are alright my son." Luke did not know what to answer. Luke was scared this monster could not be his father just couldn't. Vader picked up on Luke's shielded thoughts. Darth Vader the Sith Lord cupped his hand and rubbed it against Luke's face with father-like kindness. Luke only thought why is this Sith caring for anyone. Vader picked up on Luke's thoughts. He only said to his son "Luke I promise I never hurt you. I lo… love you, my son. I want you by my side. We can overthrow Palpatine and bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy." Luke could only say "Father."

A few hours later, Luke was trying to practice his crude Jedi skills. Since he had a feeling, he would never go back to the Rebellion. He might just be branded a turncoat, for being the son of one of the Rebellion's most hated enemies. Just then Darth Vader entered the room. Luke said "Father I thought you wouldn't be done for another hour now. So, I have been practicing." Vader replied, "I see your training has much to be desired. Let me complete your training" Luke replied, "Ok on one condition no dark side training. Light side training I want to be a Jedi, not a Sith."

Darth Vader agreed. If he trained Luke on the dark side Luke would only kill him, or worse become a greater threat than he. If Palpatine got a hold of Luke he would turn Luke into Vader's replacement. As long as Vader had his way, Palpatine would never harm a hair on Luke's head. Yet this was an emotion Sith where not pose to feel. All he ever wanted was to have a family. Because of his master Emperor Palpatine, he missed nineteen years of his son's life. He recalled that the faithful day that Palpatine told him he killed his beloved Padme'. Yet she lived long enough to give birth to a beautiful baby boy. He missed Luke's first words, his first steps, even his son's birthdays. It was all Palpatine and Obi-Wans fault. To keep his flesh and blood away from him. He wished he could bring Obi-Wan back to life just to give his former master a slow and agonizing death. Vader as going to make sure Luke was securely in his grasp. Luke would be at his rightful place by his father's side.

Luke at this point did not see any purpose in fleeing. Now as long as he was here, he might as well figure out what to do. He had lightsaber training he could do. He also could read one of his favorites "The Jedi and the Killer Vine". He also found talking to old Ben's ghost helped. But also, could not figure out how he could contact his friends and tell them he was OK.

Meanwhile, on the hidden rebel base, Leia was upset that the monster had her friend Luke Skywalker. Vader was probably torturing Luke right now. Just then she heard a voice she recognized it was her birth mother. The voice of Padme' Amidala. Padme spoke to Leia "No need to worry your father is not harming your brother. Luke is alright he is being treated with Love by your father." Leia was furious she only thought "No way I am related to that monster Vader. If he is my father why did he torture me on the death star." Padme' only replied to her. "Your father did not know about Luke until just recently. You and Luke were separated at birth to protect you two from Palpatine. Your Father was lied to about me killing me. Ani still in there. He was not himself when Obi-wan snuck aboard my ship. He still regrets it till this day. You must trust Luke. I love you, Leia." Han noticed Princess Leia was a little touchier than normally. He was worried about Luke too. But he did not need that force nonsense to know something else that was Leia was upset over. Han walked over to Leia and said "Hey I am worried about Luke too. Princess, there is something else bothering you." Leia just hugged Han and cried. Leia had not cried for a long time. She just explained what Padme' explained to her Han only replied:" Hey Princess I would fight by your side even if you were the offspring of old Palpatine himself." Leia only embraced Han even tighter and give him and a small smile.

Vader was pursuing some way to substitute his agonizing redundant life support suit. Maybe he could live without being in endless agony. He wanted to no longer be the Emperor's slave. He had to be free of his chains. Luke meant too much to him to let Palpatine corrupt Luke. Just then while the Lord of the Sith was in his chamber Luke walked into the room where his chamber was. Luke said "Remember Jedi training Father? Wow, what that cylinder chamber?" Luke was a type of astonished to see his father without the mask. The Dark Lord answered his son's unspoken question" It was after my fight with Obi-Wan he cut off my limbs and left me to die on Mustafar. I thought he turned your mother against me. I have to use this suit to just live. I am sorry I could never be in your life." Luke confessed "While I was asleep before seeing you near my bed. My mother showed up in my dreams or I would have tried to escape when given the chance. Oh, I also mistook her for Leia. Leia is my sister." Just then Vader had a mixture of shame and relief. Relief that his beloved Padme' forgave him past the grave. Shame due to that he torched his daughter. The Sith Lord managed to answer his son unspoken request "You may contact your rebel friends. On a secure channel. If had any idea Leia was my daughter I would have not..." Luke interrupted "Father do not worry about it. Leia will come around."

Now Leia volunteered to go with Han to pay off Jabba the Hutt. When she got there, she found a thirty-five-year-old togruta named Ahsoka Tonto who had a little owl-like bird on her shoulder. Ahsoka said to Leia "So Skyguy had twins. I am here to train you as a Jedi." Han Solo had just paid off Jabba when Chewie went to go hug Ahsoka. Han asks Chewbacca how his Wookie friend knew a Jedi. Boy things get weird fast. First the kid a Jedi then Leia the kid's twin sister. Now his good Wookie friend knowing a Jedi. What's next having an interview with Darth Vader to make sure he is the proper guy for Leia.

Luke contacted his Friends much to his surprise he was asked "How Skyguy doing?" by an Ashoka Tonto. Just then he heard a voice he missed so much it was Leia "Hey Luke did our birth mother show up and tell that we are twins?" Just then Vader strode into Luke's room. Ashoka Tonto said over the commlink "Hello Skyguy so how old Palpatine treating you? "Vader cut to the chase ignoring Ahsoka's comment "So Han Solo you're the guy who interested in my daughter?" Luke could not help but laugh. Leia answered words coming out as a hiss "Yes he is and oh dearest father of mine Han Solo is the perfect guy for me." At this point, Luke was about to Laugh his head off. What Luke was Laughing at was how Leia was not even more mad at the situation. He was cut off by a "cut it off flyboy" by Leia. He thought it best to laugh to himself.

Luke later was practicing his lightsaber skills when he felt that some poor unfortunate admiral who failed Vader. When he turns on the Hollo net "The Rebellion there for deems Luke Skywalker a traitor for one our spies have discovered Luke Skywalker is the son of Darth Vader." The is it possible that there a spy in the rebellion. Just then Darth Vader marched into his room after hearing this. "I sense that one of my master's servants is a spy in the Rebellion. The only ones who my master has told about your relationship to me is Mara Jade." replied Luke "You mean that Redhead with the equally red-hot temper. A spy who a spy how ironic." Vader said "Yes I know my son the emperor will pay for what he has done. He will never get to you my son."

Luke it been two months since Luke had been deemed a traitor. He just recently found out that his father has found a way to completely heal his injuries from Mustafar. He only keeps the whole suit to make it appear he was the way he was before. By now Leia had agreed to forgive Vader but no harm comes to Han. Vader finally had his family by his side. But no one said it as he imaged it. Around Han, Leia, Ahsoka, Chewie, Luke, R2D2, and 3CPO he was Anakin Skywalker Jedi hero with no fear. But he had to put on Darth Vader whenever he was around anyone else. But the most wondrous thing was being able to eat real food.

Leia and Han were having a nice dinner when of coarse Darth Daddy showed up to ruin the date. Han thought "Boy, talk about a party pooper". Leia was turning one hundred shade of pink. Han was trying from blasting his girlfriend's father.

Mara Jade managed to make that sorry Luke Skywalkers look like a class A traitor. She went to Luke "best friend" Wedge Antilles. Wedge was about to go to see Luke. He figured out who Kara was when Kara was about to stop wedge. He replied "Do not try to stop me, Mara Jade. I do not care who Luke is the son of. Luke is a loyal Jedi. If anyone a turncoat, it's you! I going to see my friend, so court-martial me for wanting to see my friend."

Later, Luke saw an X-wing he knew who was inside Wedge! Now Vader sensed his son's joy at knowing his friend in the X-wing. So, he ordered his crew on his massive arrow designed ship "The Executor" to make use of a tracker beam to get the X-wing and capture the rebel scum. Luke had a feeling that wedge would find him in a very compressing situation.

Luke saw Wedge being led by Stormtroopers. Just then he went to the group of Stormtroopers and asked, "I take will take custody of Caption Antilles you can go back to what you were doing before." One of the Stormtroopers said, "But your father ordered us to take the scum to a prison cell." Luke only replied," I will deal with my father." The Stormtroopers only worried about there lives but Luke was not Vader. They wondered how Lord Vader ever had such pure-hearted children.

Wedge was walking in front of his friend. Wedge said, "Thank you for the save Luke." Luke replied "You're not out trouble out wedge. I am sorry for all this. Trust me to wedge once I got the chance, I would have told you. I just found out after I was apprehended. I still have to convivence my father to not kill you. Overprotective father is an understatement." Wedge only thought that Mara Jade was in big trouble." Luke was glad his friend was not blown up. But there still was the small matter of keeping wedge from being killed. Luke and Wedge were a few feet from the stormtroopers. Wedge heard the respirator of Darth Vader. He trusted his friend. He did not trust Luke's father. Finally, he saw the dark figure of Darth Vader.

Darth Vader saw his son's friend. Luke only said in a bit awkward manner "This is not what it looks like Father." Vader only responded "Caption Antilles I let you see my son you know who the spy is who wants my son dead. I will let you leave if you spy on the spy." Wedge was in shock that he was not either dead or worse.

He woke up in a big comfortable bed. He saw a strange woman his three head tails orange-skinned woman. She spoke in a tranquil and judicious tone. Wedge recognized the woman and yelled," Ahsoka Tonto why are you here I thought Vader killed you…." Ahsoka replied" Thanks to the Force you're not dead. I was saved by Ezra Bridger. So, tell me why you came after Luke. Maybe you knew Luke was no a traitor. I sense someone tried to stop you." Wedge knew either these people were crazy, or Darth Vader was going soft.

Luke was glad that Vader was spared, Wedge. Anakin Skywalker needs to be free of Vader. He trusted Ashoka Tonto to train his daughter, Leia. Anakin needed to return. Chewie and Han insisted to take the Millennium Falcon to a planet Ahsoka said master Yoda was hiding on Dagohah. Anakin and Luke made look-alikes make the Emperor think that they were on" The Executor".

Leia was training under Ahsoka Tonto. She never thought that the monster cared about people. Ahsoka Tonto was glad to tell a tale about Skyguy. It seemed that Leia was more interested in the tells of Padme' Amidala.

When landing on Dagobah, Yoda was already there to greet them. The little green gremlin spoke" Expecting you I have. Give training to Luke I will. Find the balance you have Anakin. Wrong about Love was I" It took about two or weeks of Jedi Training.

While Anakin and Luke were training on Dagobah. Leia had just built her lightsaber. Ahsoka was an interesting teacher. She was a wise teacher but, learning from a grey Jedi was not so clear cut as it sounds. Boy, Leia missed Han she hoped that Han would not be harm "by accident". Leia happens to be able to check on Han. He was muddy evidently, he was "accidentally" knocked into the swamp by Anakin Skywalker. She suspected foul play. She knew her father would not kill Han. She already asked if she was single by Lando Calrissian. She contacted the Alliance to tell them that they might have a spy, but she was looked at as a traitor now. How was she going to manage? A least once the wrinkly old man that is Emperor Palpatine was going to be dead. She just sensed that her brother, father, and friends returned. She also sensed another signature she remembered that signature from some time in her past. A few moments later, Jedi master Yoda showed up and said "Go must we cloak my presence can I. Hide from Sidious for long I cannot. Return we must." Just then the room felt a least ten degrees colder.

Emperor Palpatine sensed his old foe and rival. Of all his plans were foiled by those Jedi. It seemed since that no-good son of Skywalker showed up things were not going as foreseen. How did Ahsoka survive? It had to be that no good Ezra Bridger. The only good part of it was that chiss Grand Admiral Thrawn was no longer in the picture.

At this point, all Anakin, Ahsoka, Yoda, Luke, and Leia were had their Lightsabers ignited. Anakin would protect his children at any cost. He knew what his former master would do. He would never let anyone harm or hurt his children. Palpatine had a malevolent sneer on his face. He only laughed a dreadful cackle. He did his best to fry the Jedi. Just then a red-haired she-devil showed up. Mara Jade would fight for her master. Palpatine would kill these Jedi with such power that no one has ever seen. Just then Anakin managed to put a blade in the heart of the Sith. Before Mara could an even move Yoda removed the control that Palpatine placed in her mind.

The Happy Ending

Luke married Mara Jade. Much to Anakin displeasure, Leia married that smuggler, Han Solo. For the New Jedi Order was formed but this time that rule about Love was changed. The Empire was turned into the New Republic. If you wish to see Anakin Skywalker has left the training of Jedi to Yoda and Ahsoka. He will be spending some much-needed time with his family. Wedge found one Padme' Amidala in a coma and let the Skywalkers know. Now every thing happy and cheerful.


End file.
